


One Summer's Day, One Summer's Night

by WaterDarkE



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: A fated reunion. A kept promise. All besides a river with a familiar name.





	One Summer's Day, One Summer's Night

_ One summer’s day, the sound of a gentle and nostalgic piano piece. _

_The whisper of the wind, the gurgling of the river, the changing of seasons._

_Years pass by, but will you fulfill the promise you made with me?_

_I cannot wait forever._

* * *

Ten years have passed when my family was spirited away to who knows where. It seemed to be a somewhat common occurrence, only happening every few years. People disappearing without a trace. Yet, my family was the only one who returned, met by stares and circling rumors. But we persevered, all those years. To make up for lost time, living in the blue house that was believed to be haunted due to our disappearance. After all, to humans, it's a precious thing. Time. We do not live forever.

* * *

I found myself at the riverside, close to my house, hearing the gurgling water. A moon hung in the sky, with a gentle summer breeze. Cicadas hummed and sang their evening melodies.

Barely starting my twenties, already a gear in the societal machine, my life seemed to have both started and ended. The end of childhood, the start of adulthood. Already, it was a somewhat depressing, to not know what my future would be outside of work. But that in itself was normal, I suppose. I couldn’t help but sigh at the thought, laying carelessly in the grass. A few unopened beers near me, finding myself in a drunken reverie.

Putting my right hand up, I pretended to cover the bright moon, the rushing water seeming to jog an old memory.

”Who did I make a promise with?” I said aloud. There seemed to be a face, but with no distinguishing features. “I just can’t remember.”

Standing up, I walked toward the edge of the river, and looked into the water depths for a few minutes. I guess this is like the river my parents saved me from. And lost a shoe. They enjoyed telling me that story for some reason.

But, for some reason, I saw a face behind mine in the water. A familiar one?

Slowly turning around, making sure I wasn’t imagining things, there was actually someone there! I jumped up in fright, covering my mouth to cover a shriek.

He seemed to be slightly younger than me, with emerald eyes and dark green hair that fell down his back. Wearing an old fashioned kimono of sorts, a white top with baggy blue pants, wearing no shoes. He looked at me closely, and I could already see he was truly an ikeman of sorts, and laughed, his voice resembling the smoothness of clear, flowing water.

”Chihiro, I guess you have always been one to get scared easily.” He grinned, as I continued to look confused.

”Who… Who are you? And how do you know me?” I felt that we met before, somewhere. But I didn’t know why. It was just at the edge of my memories.

”I see.” He looked at me fondly, before stepping a bit closer. “I promised to meet you again long ago. You called me Haku! Short for the Kohaku River.”

”Kohaku… Kohaku… Haku! Right!” He was the young man who helped me when I was spirited away, and had a truly amazing journey and adventure. “I helped you remember your name, didn’t I?”

”Yes, you did. And for that, you will always have my gratitude.” Broadly smiling again. “It is nice to see you by my river again, my new one.”

Why did it take you so long though?” I asked him, more to satiate this curiosity of mine.

”Time flows faster in the human realm than the Spirit World. So, already, you have become far older than I imagined, even if I will always be older than you. It took me some time to leave the bathhouse behind and find a new river. The old river god you helped supported me in gaining a new river to preside over. After all, otherwise, I cannot be a river god, by the name of the Kohaku River. To be exact, this river is my new body and source of power.”

”Then, will I see you again?”

”If you return here, yes. It isn’t too far from where you live.”

At his words, I blushed slightly. It was too nice, for some reason. “Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more.”

”It is up to you.” He smiled gently again. “After all, your “love” for me saved me. So, the one who I love is right before my eyes.”

Blushing again, I sat down, and covered my face. “This is so embarrassing.” He was my childhood crush, it seemed.

Sitting besides me, he gently rubbed my back, and his touch was oddly familiar, but soothing.

”Would you consider us friends?”

”It is up to you. But…” He looked at me seriously. “Always, I will love you. Please don’t forget that, Chihiro. Gods remember affections forever, as long as they exist. It is a blessing and a curse.”

”Don’t worry. I don’t forget things so easily.” I looked at him closely, a familiar figure. Carrying the scent of the river. A beautiful and pristine one, outlined by the moonlight. I saw a loose hair, and I moved it behind his ear. At that action, he seems to smile a bit more.

We talked some more, and when I could, in future days, I returned to the river. To speak with him again.

Maybe we can create a future together.

* * *

One summer's day, one summer's night

A childhood promise was fulfilled besides a gurgling river.

She has to wait no longer.

* * *

_Even though I hide it,_

_ It shows all over my face _

_ Such is my longing _

_ So that people ask me,  _

_ Who are you thinking about?  _

 

_ I am thinking of the one who captured my heart, defied all odds, and would take the time to see me. No longer is she a distant memory. _


End file.
